Sleepless in Seattle
by mars494
Summary: Maxie never sleeps. Alec knows she's watching him. Logan, however, is sleeping perfectly, across the room. It's time for a game but what conflicting questions will be asked? MA, oneshot.


Sleepless in Seattle

**Sleepless in Seattle**

**SUMMARY: **Whilst on an overnight Eyes Only mission (with Logan), Max and Alec find themselves both awake late at night, what, oh what, will happen?

**PAIR: **M/A of course.

**RATING: **T, I think.

**DISCLAIMER:** I checked my watch and I still don't own anything. Watch? Did I really say drawn onwards? (giggles) I don't know what I'm saying anyway but I love Brain!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Quick one-shot that's been playing through my head. Fingers crossed it hasn't been done before. It moves fast 'cause it's only a one chapter. I don't usually write this much in one go, ha!

……………………………………………………….

Though the room was pitch black, Max took advantage of her special vision and eyed the hotel room. Exactly opposite her double bed was Logan's bed. She glared at the figure beneath the sheets across the room. He was snoring. _Ordinaries!_ _No wait…he's my boyfriend! _The only noise was the rough sound coming from his nose. _It's not even a cute snore! _

Only a couple of feet to her right was another double bed. Alec had insisted to tag along and even though he was the biggest pest in the history of living things, Max had to admit he'd been a help. She ogled his body. He may have been covered by the sheets but he-

Max froze as she heard a snort coming from the man she was staring at. Alec sat up and looked at her. Max could see he was smirking through the darkness. She could hear him holding back giggles.

"What?!" she hissed quietly.

"Why were you glaring at my body?"

"Why aren't you asleep?"

"Oh gosh, this is too funny, Maxie."

Max huffed and laid back down to sleep on the other side of her bed.

Max couldn't believe this mission. She made it no secret, to Alec, that she didn't want to be there. Eyes Only had asked for help exposing a dodgy hotel in Sector 4. They had to go undercover as customers because of the high security.

Max was bored, unable to sleep and counting reasons why she hated the mission.

She had come up with one upside: she was staying in a top hotel for free. _But it's not going to be top for much longer. _She was also glad there were _three_ king sized beds.

She felt the heat in her bed increase as another body crawled under the sheets next to her. She rolled over to find a very chum looking Alec.

She growled and punched him, trying to keep quiet and not wake Logan.

"Maxie, I'm incredibly bored. You are too."

"Never. Get out."

Max pushed him out of the bed with all her might, sending him flying on to the floor with a thud. She smirked and adjusted the sheets.

Logan groaned.  
"What's happening?" he mumbled.

He was going to reach for his gun but heard Alec muttering.

As Logan sat up to get a better view, Alec rolled over towards his own bed.

"Sorry, Logi Bear. Fell outta my bed."

Logan didn't waste anytime returning to his sleep and once he started snoring again, Alec crept back into Max's bed.

Max huffed again but Alec spoke first, whispering at an incredibly low decibel level.

"You told me to never get out."

"Then I pushed you out. Funny that."

"Let's play a game!"

"How about, Kick-Alec-In-The-Crotch. Winner gets a High-5!"

"Tempting…" he mumbled, sounding disappointed.

Max didn't respond, which Alec liked considering he was going to be bruised for an eternity from her push from before. Therefore, no response was a good response from Max.

"So you're gonna let me stay?"

"Don't touch me."

"You're so sour."

"You're so pesky."

Alec paused again.

"Truth, dare, double dare, torture, kiss or promise."

"Gee, those last three are alluring."

"Pick."

Max sighed. _What the hell? I'll do it. _Another voice in Max's head spoke up. _Are you crazy? _"Truth."

Alec tapped his lip with his index finger in thought. "Are you comfortable with the relationship you have with Logan?"

"Alec!" she hissed, struggling to keep her voice down.

"We should have a pact…First challenge has to be accepted."

Max huffed. _This was going to be a long night._ "Sure."

"So?"

She pondered the thought. "Obviously not."

"Finally, you admit it."

"Your turn."

"Truth."

"How many girls do you sleep with in a week?"

_Ouch._ Alec was offended. "Not as many as you think."

"You're with girls every _night_ at Crash."  
"They come on to _me_. I humour them and myself with a little flirting and a drink but rarely do I leave with a woman."

"Sure, tomcat."

"Your turn."

"Dare," she answered instantly.

"Tell Logan how you _really_ feel about the mission."

"Now?" Alec could tell she was glad to have an excuse to tell him but she probably wouldn't do it.

"In the morning."

"You're on."

There were facing each other. Each with a head on the bed's pillows but body's apart.

"Promise." Alec winked.

"Promise you'll get your hand off my waist," she hissed, hitting said hand.

Alec backed off. "I promise but I should get another go."

"How about torture?" she offered with delight.

"Your turn!"

"Truth."

This time, Alec huffed. "Why do you hate me? And don't say you don't."

"I _do _hate you. I hate you so much it makes my eyes bleed."  
"That's harsh."

"But I like you enough, it's balanced."

"Aww shucks."

"I only hate you 'cause you're an infuriating version of my serial killer brother."

"Fair enough." Alec moved closer to Max, testing out how much she _really_ liked him. Surprisingly, she didn't move or push him away.

As he put his arms back around her, he spoke, "I want truth too."

"Are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Of Logan being my boyfriend?"

Alec swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Promise."

"Yeah, I promise."

"No, I pick promise."

"Right." He paused in thought. _Awkward._ "Promise me you'll buy me a drink the next time we're at Crash."

"That's not-"

"Uh-uh. The pact."

"Fine." She stroked his hand on her waist with her fingers. She felt guilty, having feelings for Alec. _W-what? I don't have feelings for_ Alec_! Sure, we've become close in the past few weeks but I'm with Logan and Alec is…Alec, my best friend and nothing more. He's a confidante and relates to me because he's X5 but…he wouldn't…no…he doesn't think of me like _that.

That other voice in the back of her mind popped up again. _You _are_ crazy!_

"Alec," she finally spoke, her voice soft. "I pick kiss."

Alec's eyes widened. ­_What?!_

"You want to kill Logan?"

"No, silly."

"You want to kill me?"

"Kiss."

"Me?"

"You."

"I have no objections," he smirked and moved his head towards hers. He brushed his lips over hers as he moved the rest of his body closer to her. She had a tease and now she wanted more. She leaped up to his body, now hovering over her, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. She couldn't help but moan as his tongue ran over her own. This was the loudest noise either of them had made and Max should have been worried that Logan heard but she was a little distracted.

Alec was lost in the moment, engulfed by her touch and her soft skin. He had never had a woman like this. It was heated and passionate and went on for minutes before Alec pulled away.

"So much for not touching," he teased.

"I got too tempted."

"Max…" he started, moving off of her. She had begun to remove his shirt and that's when he knew it was going too far.

"I want you, Alec."

"What about Snorts over there?"

She pouted at the memory. _When did this happen?_ _I'm wanting to have sex with Alec while Logan's snoring on the other side of the room? Maybe I'm in heat._

"Do you smell any pheromones?" _Please say no. No, say yes._

_Oh crap, is she in heat? No wonder why she's all over me._

"You're in heat?"

"No…I mean, I hope not. It's just…this is so weird."

"I think you're okay. You've just finally given in and fallen for my charm."

Max hit the man beside her.

"Don't worry," he continued, "We still have tomorrow night and that drink at Crash."

Max smirked and pulled him in again.

……………………………………………………….

Reviews appreciated.

Sequel in consideration, depending on reviews.


End file.
